RWBY and the Third Street Saints
by SaintsBoss17
Summary: This is what happens when you add a twist to two things you like and combine them...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All trademarks and Copyrights got to their respective Saints Row or Rooster Teeth Creators**

* * *

**RWBY and the Third Street Saints**

**Chapter 01: The Saints vs. RWBY, A Battle Set In Steelport**

* * *

I looked outside the window of the penthouse and frowned. It seemed to be raining heavier than usual here in Steelport… I hope that doesn't mean anything… But of course, if it did, it's not like I'd be able to change whatever chooses to happen. The most I'd be able to do is meet the problem head on and that's something I've always taken pride in.

"Hey, Boss, let's get going already. That mall isn't going to rob itself. That's what we're around for, right?"

I turned to look at my first lieutenant and my best friend, Johnny Gat. Even though our ages differ somewhat significantly, I can't help but feel my attitude makes up for it, me being like an adult and what not. Still, there are some experiences that just can't be expressed by the sheer fact of confidence. I wasn't really up to robbing malls right now, as I'd rather be recapturing my stolen territories, but I guess those new assholes to my city will have to wait until I can fund the hardware to get it back. As much as I'd love to raid the guard armory again, Shaundi wouldn't be having it.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on my way. Don't rush me or I'll have you re-canonized," I half-heartedly joked, collecting my pistols off the table and putting them into their respective holsters on my hips.

"Alright, I hear ya. Oh yeah, Boss, one more thing?"

"Alright Gat, shoot."

"When you gonna start wearing something that a Saint would wear and ditch the shitty hoodie and ripped jeans?"

"The same time you change that shitty haircut…"

Gat laughed, somewhere between a broken record player and a cackle, and I laughed with him. We stopped moments later, Gat waving me along.

When we got to the garage, Gat started to make his way to the driver's seat until he felt my hand lay on his shoulder.

"Now now, Gat. You know the rules."

"Yeah, I do, and that was when you turn seventeen and a half, I'd stop driving you around. Stop acting like I've forgot."

"And guess what day it is…"

"No shit… you kidding me?"

"Get your ass in the passenger's seat already Gat."

Gat slid over to the passenger's seat and I sat in the driver's seat. I turned on the engine, whirring it a few times, before shifting the car into drive and speeding out of the garage and towards the mall. I took a moment to look at Gat, seeing him with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Gat, I thought I said get some sleep last night."

"Oh, yeah, I did. But you gotta remember that it was a party last night. This lady killer here had a hard time sleeping surrounded by all those girls."

"Damn Gat, you're right. I had forgot that yesterday was the day you shut yourself up in your room and watched those homemade sextapes that you and Aisha made a while ago."

"You are one young, little piece of shit, you know that?"

"Yeah, I think I accidentally hit a nerve there…"

"You think?"

"In other news, where the hell is Shaundi and Pierce?"

"Well, Pierce is probably passed out under a sea of strippers and Shaundi? I think she is already around that area waiting on us. She should be fine if she had to wait a few extra minutes. Besides, we have to take a detour. Turn right, here."

I shot him a look from the corner of my eye and when I did he didn't budge and I simply complied. I expected no less from my murderin', sociopath, homicide lovin' friend.

* * *

**On a helipad next to Beacon Academy…**

* * *

"Professor Ozpin, why are we going to Steelport again? I mean, it's a city, on an island, far out in the sea. There are no Grimm whatsoever in that city!" Ruby exclaimed like the upset teenager she currently was. Her thought was why leave the place flooding with Grimm to go to the place without any? Of course, there was also the fact that she believed that fighting Grimm was a lot more fun than fighting people they'd been assigned to get rid of. A personal opinion of course. Still, why leave if everything you needed in the life of a huntress was on a silver platter in a city not even five miles away? She just couldn't wrap her head around the idea…

"Now Ruby," Professor Ozpin looked at another of his prospective students, Yang Xiao Long, who was currently attempting to explain things to her younger half-sister, "Just because there have been no reports of Grimm on the island, doesn't mean that there will never be Grimm there. Besides, even if there's not, think of the opportunity this could give us!"

Ruby slightly cringed under her excited sisters' scream that had slowly been escalating and then struggled to get out of her iron grip bear hug. Yang however, didn't look like she was going to budge any time soon, much to her sisters' chagrin.

"She's right," Blake said, the most levelheaded of their group in all honesty, continuing where Yang had left off, "I mean, even if we don't fight any Grimm out there, we can still go and figure some things out for ourselves. You know, like what it's like to be in a city that isn't constantly being robbed, or blown up, or full of crazy sociopaths hyped up on dust."

"Wow, Blake," Weiss finally spoke, "Is Vale really that bad, I mean, I know we've seen troubling times, but it can't possibly be that bad..."

An explosion erupted off in the distance, a chain effect of city service lights and sirens following seconds later.

"Perhaps I spoke too soon…" Weiss said, feeling slightly defeated.

"Don't worry about that," Professor Ozpin said to team RWBY, "Team JNPR should be on the scene momentarily. I need you girls to visit Steelport because there have been reports of extreme cases of violence by some people clothed in purple as of late. Even though they appear to have no connection to the White Fang, given their own uniquely donned colors, I still want you to confirm it and stop the threats accordingly. We don't need more people similar to the White Fang making the lives of people more difficult to live."

Team RWBY boarded the aircraft and prepared to leave for their destination. They waited, listening as the plane made a whirring sound, signaling that they were about to take off. As they lifted off, rising slowly into the air, Professor Ozpin yelled a few more things after them.

"I'll be sending team JNPR into Steelport to assist you in a few days. And don't worry even a little bit, Team CRDL will be on city protection until you return. Go have fun! And be sure to accomplish your mission no matter what."

The hovercraft slowly ascended into the air, launching off when a reasonable distance was set between them and the ground.

"I think we'd better hurry back before Vale is destroyed…"

"Well said Blake," Yang said, "Well said." They all just figured that team CRDL would not be able to keep Vale standing as much as they would have been able to.

"Team RWBY is off to save Steelport!" Ruby said enthusiastically. Though none of them knew what they were walking into…

* * *

**Back in Steelport…**

* * *

"Gat, I just have to ask…" I said as he parked my car in front of the mall.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"What stores did we just rob as a detour exactly?"

"Oh, yeah, I meant to tell you. One store was a Dust store. The other was a lab for experimental suits that would grant the user with not only super-human abilities, but also with a weapon, a built in Aura regulator, and advanced fighting abilities built into the suit. It also hold some unknown side effect, but that's not to be worried about at the moment."

As soon as Gat finished, I knew that Kinzie was the one that put him up to those robberies. And the fact that I was forced to wear one of the outfits wasn't exactly sitting with me well. There was also a slight sense of worry over the fact that there were unknown side effects, but I said nothing to voice my concern. If I learned anything about being around Gat, it was that you never bitched about anything, or he'd never let you live it down.

"Okay, since that sounded like total bullshit I'm going to ask a much simpler question. Why the fuck does this armor look like this?"

I looked at myself again. I felt like I looked like one of my favorite characters from a video game, Assassin's Creed, but at the same time I feel like a complete queer. I wasn't ready to come to terms with that, and I doubt I'd ever be.

"There's no way I'm wearing this shit."

"Suit yourself, Boss."

Gat got out the car and went to the trunk, grabbing our guns and grenades, and I contemplated actually stepping out of the car in this armor. As the rain hit the roof of the car harder I decided that I'd felt something bad was about to happen and that I'd better wear the suit just this once as a precaution.

We walked up to the door of the mall, meeting Shaundi in her own new suit. Gat and I both noticed how the sleek suit fit her frame, hugging her in all the right places, and oddly enough resembling a special ops suit.

"We all ready to go?" she asked, speaking business as usual.

"Is Pierce most likely still asleep under some strippers?" I asked, walking into the front door of the mall. Gat and Shaundi flanked me on the way in on my right and left. Today we planned to do shit. And the mall happened to be our most gracious host of this event. I shot two bullets in the air, grabbing everyone in the surrounding area's attention.

"Everyone down and you won't be hurt!" I yelled, sending a wave of panic from our position. The mall immediately began to shut down and everyone hugged the ground, cowering in fear. All but one.

"Hey, you must be the assassin from Assassin's Creed IX! I have to have your autograph!" A guy walked up to me, the "Freeloading son that lives with his mom" Aura shining right off him. I shot him right between the eyes and watched as he slowly dropped and hit the ground, a loud thud echoing throughout the mall. Funny, that felt almost satisfying.

"Fix that, ALMOST everyone won't be hurt."

I walked over to the snack stand, stealing an apple from the stand and some chicken Alfredo before taking a seat, watching as Shaundi and Gat mapped out the mall, looking for the control room to open the security walls and stealing anything of value on the way. Today just wasn't going fast enough for me. I wish there was a bigger challenge here...

* * *

**In The Skies above Steelport…**

* * *

"This doesn't feel right…"

Ruby looked out the window, looking down at the futuristic city below, complete with a few smoking buildings, signifying robberies and explosions that had taken place.

"Well Blake," Weiss said, "As you can see, this city has many more explosions going on, but it's also bigger, so does that mean it's the same as Vale?"

"Maybe? This city is the one that we're supposed to be eliminating a threat from, so I guess it's supposed to have turned out like this..."

Weiss scratched the back of her neck sheepishly, unable to come up with a logical, sensible comeback. All she knew was the fact that people, not Grimm, were capable of doing this. Monsters in their own right.

"Look, over there," Yang said, pointing to the mall that was currently in the process of locking itself down.

"Team RWBY is on the case!" yelled Ruby excitedly as she jumped from the ship, forcing the rest of her team to immediately jump and follow her off.

"Now you guys see what I was talking about? She pulled this same stunt in the Emerald Forest!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Well, at least someone wasn't afraid to jump this time around…"

"Hey, that was a safe plane and not a Flying Grimm! Cut me some slack here…"

"Somehow," Blake said as they braced for the crash into the building, "I don't think there's much difference in the two."

* * *

**The Boss of the Saints…**

* * *

"Odd, that feeling that something bad is about to happen seems to be growing, and rapidly at that," I thought as I got up from the table I was sitting at. Oddly enough, something crashed right where I got up from all of a moment later, sending up dust in all directions from the source. Inside the smoke was a girl is a black and red skirt, her hair black with red highlights and eyes silver. She looked up from the crater she had just formed and locked eyes with me.

"Sup."

I didn't falter from her unique greeting but I was speechless for a moment. Before I had the chance to speak, three more craters were formed in the lunch plaza.

A silver haired girl with very light-blue, if not white, eyes, a black haired girl with yellow eyes, and a super yellow haired girl with purple eyes. I had to be dreaming now. Anime girls in real life? What a day this was turning out to be? And talk about that dynamic entry…

"What the hell was that noise?!"

I turned to see Shaundi and Gat come up the stairs, guns armed and looking worried for my well-being. I thought I told them not to do that…

Suddenly, the girls all stepped in front of me, noticing the initial threat instead of the one behind them. I guess they just didn't know who I was quite yet. Oh well, now's as good a time as any to observe.

"Team RWBY, we're protecting this kid from these two assailants!"

"Right!" They all said together.

"Fine by me," Gat said shooting at the four. They each donned a different weapon, the red one with a scythe, the white one with a fencing rapier, the black one with a sword and attacked gun with a whip, and the blonde one with gun gauntlets.

I focused on the blonde one. Gun gauntlets are the shit nowadays! Everyone wants one, hell, I wanted a pair. And if I play my cards right, I'll have my own set soon. Or I could just let them stay on her and use her instead… I'll make up my mind eventually…

The girls used their weapons to block the bullets and red and yellow went after Gat while white and black went after Shaundi.

Gat punched red away before being assaulted by the yellow one. He was holding up well, matching punch for punch and kick for kick, until red came back and started to overwhelm him. He jumped back and into the air, sprouting digital wings?! Okay, I'll admit, that's pretty kickass. He grabbed a light machine gun off his back and made the girls dance to his amusement. I could tell though that he was beginning to get frustrated. He just couldn't kill them as easily as every other thing or person he set out to kill over the years.

On Shaundi's end the girls assaulted her quickly and relentlessly. Every time she knocked away the white one she used some sort of glyph to bounce back and every time she even so much as hit the black one she seemed to just attack again from an afterimage. I was impressed with these girls' abilities. Of course, there was no way they'd join the Saints but, a guy can dream, right?

Gat and Shaundi were knocked into a back to back assault and that's when I decided they needed my help. They held out pretty well against these obviously trained girls. Then again, we'd all been murdering for quite a while now. But that's straying from the situation at hand.

I wonder what my special ability is…

I concentrated, searching through the suit mentally until I found out what my power was.

"Teleportation? That's so fucking kick-ass! This is what's up, this is the life. But what's up with all these locked signs in here? Ah, whatever. I'll focus on the task at hand and worry about the details later."

I teleported behind the white one, efficiently knocking her out. That's when the girls noticed me and I repeated the process, knocking them all out and leaving them completely defenseless on the ground. I was amazed I got the power down so quickly, let alone the fact that I was able to do it all in under a few seconds. I'd have to find out about this suit later on, when I have more time. I also need to speak to an expert about some of this, which meant Kinzie would have some explaining to do later. Though I did feel a bit noxious after what I'd done. I summed it up to it being the first time my molecules broke down, separated, and reformed again and shook it off.

"Well then," I said, looking to my exhausted lieutenants, "That was fun…"

"Fun? These kids are like some heroes from an anime you may have watched by now! How is that 'Fun'?" Shaundi said, fuming.

"Two ways," I said, holding up a finger to indicate I was about to explain the first way this was fun, "One: Your last statement had the letters for fun in it and, Two: I think this is a grand opportunity for me."

"An opportunity?" Gat asked, "An opportunity for what exactly?"

"Think of it like this. I have been under the Saints name for a long time, and every girl my age, that wants to get with me, has been shooed off by you two over-protective 'siblings' and by the demeanor you carry with your guns in your hands or had some ulterior motive in which case I got rid of them myself. They didn't know me, though, and thought I was just some teen."

"You are 'just some teen,'" Shaundi said, crossing her arms to show she isn't for this idea.

"And so are they. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

Shaundi helped me carry the girls to my car and she and Gat placed their weapons in my trunk.

"Alright, I'll see you guys at HQ," I said as I slowly drove off.

"Okay, and remember Boss, there are some illegal things that even a Saints shouldn't do."

I cringed at Shaundi's lewdly implied remark and drove off. These girls had an untapped potential that I think I can find. Eventually… Maybe…


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY and the Third Street Saints**

**Chapter 02: First Impressions of the Boss**

* * *

"Boss, they're ready for you now."

I slowly sat up from my slouched position in front of the television and looked over my shoulder at Shaundi. She was still wearing her experimental suit, consisted of a skin-tight tank-top and leggings, aiding in enhancing her feminine qualities. Her boots also looked like they hugged her feet and she wore finger-less gloves and a fleur-de-lis necklace. Her simple outfit was both attractive and unique, myself never seeing it anywhere else. I was almost sad she was older than me...

"Thank you, Shaundi. If you could clear everyone from the room for me, which would be greatly appreciated."

"Alright, Boss. Consider it done."

She turned to leave to carry out her passively placed order and I stopped her for a moment longer.

"Oh, yeah, Shaundi?"

She turned back to me to listen to my next question, fully attentive as she had been for years.

"Yes?"

I pointed towards my room, referencing to what I had inside.

"Do you think I still need to wear those ridiculous clothes?"

She put her thumb under her chin for a moment, thinking about what possible situations could occur in the makeshift interrogation room that we made out of the storage floor directly under the penthouse. She was always good at analyzing multiple situations, though I usually had to press her for situations that weren't favorable to her. I was hoping she hadn't held onto the grudge from the day before.

"Yeah, you're going to need it. They look like they can't do much without their weapons but I don't trust the blonde one. The strength she holds shows signs of the source of power coming from her physical self. She may not have to rely on just her gauntlets for she may be using nothing but raw power."

I stood and stretched out, making sure to get the kinks out of my back and shoulders.

"Fine then. I'll be sure to put it on before I head down. Anything else I need to know?"

"Oh yeah, we don't know why, but the girl wearing mostly black refused to let us remove her bow. We didn't know what it was about, but it isn't rigged so we just left it."

"Interesting... I'll be down in a moment."

She nodded and walked off quickly to remove the other Saints from the room.

I walked upstairs to my room, grabbing the suit in its newest appearance. Turns out, I could program what I wanted it to look like the whole time and I spent all of yesterday afternoon making this thing look less cosplay and more presentable. Thinking I'd be using a lot of different weapons now, I made it look like a trench coat, thereby not limiting my appearance to a specific weapon. I thought it was a good idea at the time. Of course, not having any of the bigger weapons I owned put me at a slight disadvantage, but I figured I could use my two pistols to even the odds if it ever came to it.

As of now, I was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans along with some black sneakers. My wrists were wrapped in black bandages, due to a precaution for any stress I may encounter that would be focused on my wrists, and the trench coat was black and hugged me comfortably instead of baggy, extending down as far as under my knees. I ditched the hood, but all in all, I'd say this was a more than decent trade.

I made my way to the makeshift interrogation room and shut the metal door we installed some time ago behind me. I walked over to the lighted part of the room and against the wall were the four girls strapped down in chairs, and fully awake. They stared at me as I walked over, not sure how to take my presence here and determining whether or not my intentions were bad.

"Is this how you get off you sick freak?!" Yelled the one clothed in red. I shook my head instinctively. Then again, she was the most childish among them, being the youngest and all.

"I apologize for the inconvenience this must have put you all in, but this is the safest way to have a conversation with you, no matter how uncomfortable you may be feeling right now." I took up a chair in front of the four of them and faced it towards me, planting my foot on the seat of it. I was finally in the light of the room and, realizing now that I wasn't covering my face, they could see who I was and recognize me instantly.

"Hey, you're that kid from yesterday. Who do you think you are? Kidnapping us and restraining us in your basement! This is unacceptable!" said the white one.

"Great to know that you have the prissy bitch attitude down. Either you're rich and have a superiority complex, or you were rich and are trying to keep up those looks," I said, irritated I brought HER kind into my penthouse.

"Hey! You can't go around verbally abusing my friend!" said the yellow one.

"What? Do you want me to insult you instead? Don't worry, I have plenty to go around if you're wondering. "Anyway, I don't think we should continue as is," I said, shaking my head to emphasize my point, "It's counterproductive. So I think I'll go first. I'm the Boss. You girls may call me Boss."

"Boss? That can't be your real name," stated the black one.

"Well, I'm sorry to be hiding things from you, but in my line of work, I can't have my name being thrown around like dirty money."

"Oh? And what exactly do you do?" the white one asked again.

"Let's see... I murder my opponents, expand on illegal operations around Steelport here, and basically hold my public view as a menace to society and, occasionally, a hero."

"Wait, how are you both a menace to society and a hero?" the red one spoke up, refusing to be neglected in this conversation.

"When the interests of the city and the interests of my vendetta line up, well... you don't need me to explain the rest."

The girls seemed to become more cautious after I said that, but the yellow one still tried to brighten up the situation.

"How about I trade you your name for a kiss? It's the least you could do for capturing us as the wanted criminal you surely are," the yellow one stated, and quite flirtatiously at that. I smelt a trap and I wasn't going to carelessly walk into it.

"Are you sure you want to get into that sort of deal with me in your current condition? No matter how tempting that deal may be, no matter how you look at it, it'll be considered sexual assault..."

They all looked at me wide-eyed for a moment, the yellow one most of all.

"Wow, so this is what it feels like to be rejected. I think I know how a certain blonde friend of ours feels now…"

"Of course, if you were not in your current situation, I would more than happily oblige."

She looked up again, a playful fire in her eyes, "Then why don't you get me out of this chair then?"

I smirked at that comment. "I would, but I don't want to be hit as soon as I get close and you break out of that chair. So, I have a better idea in mind, if you'll quell that violent urge long enough to listen."

"Fine, I'll hear you out," she said, deciding to take a more serious approach to this matter. I mentally thank her for that act of maturity, knowing that the way this team acted, the most mature one, no make that serious one, was the black one. She didn't seem that interested in anything around her though, what with the leader of a dangerous gang with unlimited money and resources standing directly before her. Maybe she was weird like that...

"Before you guys arrived, this city was actually pretty damn peaceful. Sure, I commit the occasional crime from time to time, but that doesn't make me a bad guy. This city was actually quite content from day to day, and I don't bother you guy's world because I am still not finished it this one. That, and, why go to a bigger mass of land when this one is much easier to look over. Anyway, before you guys showed up, I was dealing with this new group of assholes that decided to make a violent and surprise visit to my dear city. They took over half my city, and now they're robbing this city of everything it is worth and taking away from me in the process. And I hate it when things get taken from me..."

The girls looked at me in interest, and since they hadn't interrupted me yet, I continued.

"And so, I'm going to either have you help me kick these guys out of my city or I'll keep you restrained in this here basement until I have the time and resources to deal with you. Even though I can be quite... criminally inclined... at times, you may want to help me out on this one. I mean, it's either that or rot in this basement, and I'm pretty sure you guys will run into a problem eventually..."

"A problem? What problem could we possibly run into here?" the yellow one asked, not believing there'd be any problem for them down here, well, except maybe hunger, but I wouldn't be that cold to them.

"Just wait for it..." I said.

A few moments had passed and the girl in red bowed her head as she spoke.

"... I have to go to the bathroom..."

They looked at me and I looked back, refusing to move even in the slightest.

"Well? Aren't you going to let her out to go to the bathroom?" the white one asked, a subtle hint of chastisement in there. I smiled back in the kindest, yet heartless, way I could muster.

"What ever are you talking about? I don't let prisoners out for bathroom breaks."

They all simultaneously gasped, almost earning a smile out of me.

"All right, all right, we'll help you! You have our word. Just get me out of here and point me to the bathroom!" the red one said.

_"They can't really go against me if they're leader said they'll help. After all, her word is absolute,"_ I thought, not really concerned with her bathroom needs, but still requiring their strength in my fight. It'd make things easier in the long run.

"Very well, you've all been recruited to my cause. After all, your leader has said so. If you go upstairs after I untie you, the room you claim will be yours. Tell Shaundi, the lady you've fought, to clear the penthouse per my orders and make yourselves at home. I'm not risking anyone's lives if any of you decide to go berserk."

I untied them one-by-one. The red one running upstairs with blinding speed when I freed her, the white one shrugging me off as I let her go, the black one just walked off as if she could the whole time, and the yellow one looked me in the eyes for a moment, I assume trying to assert herself as a prime threat before following her friends. I smirked to myself. Not only did this keep them from attacking me, but this also helped me get my city back sooner. I immediately teleported to my room, ignoring all of my responsibilities, and decided to relax and plan how to quickly reclaim this city.

* * *

**A Couple of Hours Later…**

* * *

I sat in the nook of the window in my room, looking out over the city. I saw smoke rising up over the city and clutched my fists. They were wrecking my city and I was unable to stand against it at the moment. Even if I found them, I had no idea where they were based. It would take a lot of energy that I just didn't have to shut their operations down for good. Or at least, I didn't have the means to get rid of them at the moment...

The girls all came up and crashed into my room as I thought to myself with their weapons in hand which meant that Gat and Shaundi are out of the penthouse. That's just great…

"_Oh fuck me…"_ I thought to myself as my muscles tensed and prepared to retaliate.

"All right, we need to talk," The red one commanded, and I decided to simply comply to save time.

"Fine. I'm all ears. What do you propose?" I asked. I know we already made a deal before now, but I felt that maybe I should give them whatever they wanted as incentive. I needed them as deep in my pocket as possible.

They all huddled together and talked amongst themselves for a moment, my being obviously not their top priority.

"We have a couple of conditions," the red one said again, a little too enthused to find believable.

"One condition," the white one said.

"You have to come back to beacon academy with us when we leave…" the black one said.

"And we have to learn about you as we see fit." The yellow one ended.

"And so you won't be confused as we live throughout this penthouse, I'm Ruby." The red one, er, Ruby, said.

"I'm Weiss Schnee. But everyone calls me Weiss." The girl with white hair said.

"I'm Blake. And everyone calls her Ice Queen actually."

While a small argument erupted in the background the oldest looking girl crossed her arms and evilly smirked, "I'm Yang. And I have a feeling you'll be seeing a lot more of me in the near future. And it's not going to be the nice side of me..." she said with as much killing intent as she could call forth, I just shrugged it off, knowing that if it came down to it, I would get rid of her.

As they left, Ruby turned around, adding, "The house rules will come tomorrow!" before they all retired to their rooms.

Ruby.

Weiss.

Blake.

Yang.

The names of the four girls that would either become a great asset to me, or a big pain in the ass. I guess I'd figure out with time because any more intruding in their lives today would not speak well of me later on.

I shook my head and looked out the window, _"What did I just impose upon myself today…?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**RWBY and the Third Street Saints**

**Chapter 03: A Colorful Penthouse**

* * *

"Okay. You had taken the initiative to get them all to agree to stay here. And in the end, not a single hand had to be laid on anyone. If that wasn't success, then I don't know what is. So now, what are you going to do? Are you going to sit idly by like you did before? Or are you going to do what you do best and get in the middle of it all?"

I crossed my arms, sitting on the rooftop of the penthouse. All the other Saints that liked to stay in the penthouse most of the time had been kicked out. Then, what do you know, the girls managed to kick me out of the building as well, telling me that they were remodeling their rooms and didn't want me to see what they were adding quite yet. I knew the furniture wasn't the issue here, and that the real reason they kicked me out was to keep me from seeing any of their clothes. That was one thing I don't think I'd ever understand, no matter how much time I'm given.

I could have sworn that I'd been trapped on this rooftop for a couple of hours now. I swear, those new assholes that showed up to my city, the White Fang, might have taken more than half my territories by now! Of course, them being just as new as this team RWBY, I can't afford to take them lightly just yet. If there were any of them like those girls, and the fact that they were all adults, meant that if I underestimated them my whole crew would suffer. I'd do anything to keep that from happening.

My phone started ringing and I immediately picked up after seeing the caller I.D., my lieutenant taking my attention away from my personal thoughts.

"What's up, Shaundi? How have you been? It's a rarity you ever call anymore..."

"Um, Boss, sorry to sound like I'm avoiding your questions, but I'm noticing a big trend in the spending of all our money, and it's kinda happening as we speak."

"What do you mean 'as we speak'? Where's the source of this leak?"

"You're buying a bunch of furniture, not to mention girls' clothes, underwear, food, and make-up products. In fact, your credit card is spiraling out of control at the moment. It's like you're buying enough for either four teenage girls or a small country."

I mentally face-palmed at the mistake that I had made. I quickly climbed to the skylight, peering down into my home and seeing all the new items that "I" bought. Surely enough, the girls were wheeling in everything that a teenage girl could ever dream of. Clothes, food, make-up, furniture, lighting fixtures... they looked like they were planning to completely reorganize the penthouse into a shadow of themselves. I had to get some sort of control over this, considering that I just lost a ton of money that could have been spent on cars and guns.

"Shaundi, I'm going to have to call you back…" I said, hanging up on her and planning how to take hold of this new development. Looking in, after they had all put some of the different items in different corners of the house, I saw them gather right beneath me.

"You think he'll mind that we've spent this much of his money? I mean, he did say that we should only buy necessities... Not to mention he was probably expecting us to use our own money…" Ruby asked her friends, second guessing the situation they'd gotten themselves in. I could hear them through the glass window, but just barely. If anything, I'm surprised that they hadn't seen me yet. Or, maybe they did, and are just deciding to ignore my presence.

"It doesn't matter. He has plenty enough money to go around. His account nearly matches mine, which I have to say is impressive in the least," Weiss said, almost as if my money was a guaranteed right to her. I sighed, considering that if that was how she felt, then I was surely in a new situation altogether. I just hoped that wasn't how the rest of them felt about me. There was always some hope in Blake, right?

"Yeah, and I don't think he could refund it all without the receipts, right? I mean, not even I could find them... But I still think that this is slightly overkill..." Blake said, the most normal looking one in this situation. I think she was becoming my favorite of the four. At least she didn't take what I "gave" them and ran with it.

"Eh, it's too late for his credit card now. But, we haven't used his credit card in vain. All this stuff we're buying and knowing he can pay it off, we're being good Samaritans here. Nothing says we're his friends by making sure he has good credit," Yang said, shrugging the problem off not just as circumstance, but as an excuse about my credit! And I actually have great credit!

I teleported in and walked up to them, immediately realizing that I could've done that this whole time. Having some super-human abilities bestowed upon you for no reason sure was hard to get used to. Maybe it would've been more my style to crash in from the patio…

"So, I assume you ladies have had fun for the past couple of hours when it comes to spending other people's money. I'd appreciate it if you didn't get too comfortable doing that, because I will make you work to get it back."

They all immediately looked at me in surprise and caution. I guess they we're waiting to see just how much of their conversation I've heard. I hoped my facial expression didn't give too much away to them, 'cause that would be inconvenient at a time like this.

"Oh we were just, you know, talking about how great of a guy you were in letting us freely spend your money to get our rooms together is all," said Ruby, albeit a little awkwardly. I guess she was trying to get out of whatever trouble I would put them in by assuming I heard everything and trying to talk out of it already. Smart girl, though a little naïve.

"I thought we asked you to wait. Outside. Where you couldn't see anything that we were moving into the house..." Blake said, slowly reaching for her weapons on her waist. I'm thinking that she believed I'd heard everything, which spelt shitstorms for me. I really didn't need violence right now.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we give you a tour of our new rooms so that you'd know what we spent your money on?"

"Ruby!" Yang a little more than happily interjected, "I don't think that will be necessary. I believe the Boss here isn't one for finding interests in the things that teenage girls like."

I had to raise my eyebrows a moment at what she had said there. I didn't expect her to get upset over a little suggestion that meant nothing. This spelled out two things for me. Either she was one to like her privacy as if it was her life or she was hiding something from me. I'd figure out which one by the end of the day. That, or I'd die. Or both. I wasn't really picky at this point. Still, it seemed out of her character to get upset over a privacy issue, considering I'd expected Blake or Weiss to be the one to get upset when it came to privacy. She seemed to be like the one that left it all out for you to see. Then again, girls are confusing creatures that I have limited experience in. Still, I wasn't left with many different options...

"Alright. If it's alright with you ladies, if you'll lead me on this tour of team RWBY's teenage life..."

Though I saw a look of dislike on Yang's face, she didn't argue anymore. At this point, I was hoping that she wasn't one to bottle up her emotions because, knowing my current string of luck, I'd be around when that bomb goes off. The way they set up their rooms was different than I'd expected. Ruby and Weiss were on one half of the penthouse and not far away on the other half was Blake and Yang. It was as they split up into two separate teams, while still being one as a whole. On each side of the house was a two tier floor setting, there being an upper and lower half on the floors. This was the way their rooms were set up.

"Boss, if you'll just look to your right and walk up the short flight of stairs, you'll be able to see the wondrous things that your money has went into," said Ruby as she opened the door to her room. As my eyes scanned the room I was graced with... the basic necessities that any teenage girl would probably have. Leaning against the wall next to the door was her scythe of course. But beyond that she had a wall with two dressers, each of which looked as if it'd overflow with clothes any second now. A Flat-screen TV was hanging on the wall, along with both game systems, a DVD player and cable. Looking slightly up, I saw her bed was hanging from a couple of ropes from the ceiling, giving her bed the effect of her floating, or some other symbol that I was not aware of. The walls were painted with a dark shade of red, matching a majority of her outfits as well as her color. I looked towards her closets to see that she had a few of the dresses similar to what she first appeared in lined throughout and, oddly, the floor was already cluttered with CD's and clothes. The CD's I could understand, but the clothes seemed out of place considering I know that she couldn't have worn all of them this fast. Then again, her power was speed...

"Well, this was... enlightening to say the least. Hell, the room isn't too far off from what mine looks like so I'd say you're on track," I said, slowly stepping towards the door to go to the next room. Ruby didn't seem to move though, deciding to stay in the place of her new haven of material goods. I just assumed she'd never been able to hold as much as she now had. Guess maybe I should have been present to help them spend modestly.

"You guys, go ahead. I'm going to clean up the rest that I have here and then we can all meet for dinner in the dining room later."

Her friends simply nodded at her decision and I was whisked away to another room. Down two short flights of stairs was a room that I assumed had to be Weiss'. Of course, I was correct in my assumption as Weiss stepped forward and opened the door for us all to glance into her room. Knowing her personality, she'd have said that I should be honored but really, I felt more like I was blinded. The overbearing white that was her walls was to be the first thing I noticed in the room. After my eyes got used to the light I was able to make out her bed, queen sized as to be expected of Weiss, as well as multiple dressers undoubtedly filled with clothes, as well as dresses littering her bed and high-heels at the foot of the bed. Upon further inspection, all of her clothes were made of finer materials and branded. In my mind, branded meant it cost five times the amount of money that it should have cost. Her rapier was also set close to the door. She had jewelry lining her dressers and even more clothes and shoes in her closets. She even had a chandelier installed in her room and a Flat-screen TV with cable.

"Damn, this girl is the fucking definition of spoiled rich. She spent more than enough and even added a chandelier! I need to leave, otherwise I'll be forced to break something out of habit..."

As we stepped towards the door and out of the room, Weiss started closing the door behind her, telling us, "I'll be down for dinner after I get my room in order. Plus, I think there are a few more deliveries of my clothes coming so, bye."

I was visually showing how baffled I was, I'm sure of it, and Blake dragging me towards their half of the house was the only thing that smacked me out of it. I guess she wanted to get this tour, which her leader hadn't even stayed with, to end already. That, or there was some other ulterior motive. Wow, I needed to stop overthinking things.

She didn't use any cheesy introduction or anything of that sort. She just opened the door and lead me in, letting her room do the speaking for her. Her room, by far, was the best I've seen yet. No TV, a CD player, a simple dresser with simple clothes, and shelves upon shelves of books. If that didn't tell me she was a reader, that I don't know what did. Her walls were even tranquilly set, trees of autumn leaves falling into the breeze. I almost didn't want to leave her room. But, as they say, all good things come to an end. I turned to leave, seeing her weapons set above her head on a rest, and walked out, following Yang down to her door. Blake didn't say anything, but we all knew she was going to leave us to read a book or two before being called to dinner.

We arrived to Yang's room and she just stood there, blocking her door and looking at me. I could either take my chances and walk through her or just wait for her to let me in herself. I could just teleport in but that would be for a last minute effort.

"You going to let me in?" I asked, knowing the answer well before I said it.

"No," she replied, not showing any sign that she was going to pull away any moment soon.

"Why not?"

"Because you're not ready to see it."

"I could just guess at what's inside since you guys seem to want to stick to your personalities you know."

"And that's all you'll do for now."

"For now?"

She paused, pondering this thought for a moment, reviewing all possibilities.

"For now."

"So you will let me in?"

"When I feel I won't be judged."

"Judged, what are you-"

"I saw you judge them as we went room to room, your eyes leaving none of your thoughts as your own. Until you can respect me enough to not judge me over something as trivial as a room, you won't be seeing anything."

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight?"

"Yeah. Goodnight. Tell your friends I wasn't feeling well and that I went to bed early. I'll see you all tomorrow."

With those last words, I dismissed myself to my room, and retired for the night.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later…**

* * *

I was staring at my ceiling, bored out of my mind and for some reason I couldn't sleep. I was feeling some odd sort of tension in the air…

I stood up and shook my t-shirt out, making sure my boxers stayed in place, and paced my room. Thinking about today's events should calm me, maybe...

...

...

I looked on the wall beside my bed at what has already become my most worn outfit. My trench coat that would act as a powerful buffer to my foes. I don't think I have even removed it until now…

"Or maybe it was a mistake bringing them to the city here. I mean, I'm their age, sure, but they are all so different, yet similar at the same time. I feel like they resemble my ex. The ex I never got over…"

I heard a slight knock on my door and when I said come in, in walked Yang. She was dressed in her night-tire too. She had on some black, skin tight tank top and on top of that was a light orange t-shirt with extremely small sleeves and cut off at the belly. She was also wearing very short black shorts.

"I think you're crossing a few boundaries right now Yang…" I replied, the inner smartass in me untamed at this hour of day.

"Yeah? Well you've been overstepping boundaries for the longest amount of time now."

"Oh what in the fuck did I do now?"

She slapped me hard across the face, sending an echoing smacking sound throughout the room.

"Look, you can hit me anytime, just let me know the reason before you do Blondie baby…"

She smacked me again, even more angry than before. I think her eyes were starting to flicker red. Red eyes meant angry eyes. Angry eyes, meant this may be the last chapter of my life. I'm amazed that I didn't immediately swing back. Then again, she wasn't really a big threat to my life quite yet. Besides, I'd feel bad in the morning if I bitch slapped her now…

"Alright, I'm sorry, no need to get so physical for the wrong reasons…"

"I do not like you, at all. Not even remotely. And I surely don't need you becoming more involved in my team or our activities."

"Since when did you become team leader?"

"Ever since my sister fell for your lies and deceit. I know you're hiding something, and until I know what, you can't be trusted."

"Oh? You ever think that I'm just an open book? And that you just haven't read or asked questions about me yet?"

"Just stay out of my teams' dynamics. Team RWBY will function as team RWBY, and you aren't a part of that. Do your own thing, and we'll do ours!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

She stormed out of my room moments later and slammed the door behind her, leaving me, for one of the first times in my life, utterly confused. I didn't do anything to deserve her mental abuse and yet, there she was, moments before, trying to tell me that I'm not me. Ah well, she doesn't fucking know me. I have to just be more careful about how I handle her. Guess my assault team got split into two parts. Now it's just me and then team RWBY. Talk about uneven distribution…

I also need to look into that trench-coat. I swear, just for a moment, I was getting residual effects from that suit. I mean, I wasn't wearing it but I still had the power to dodge her. That suit is surely something special...

* * *

**Yang's Room...**

* * *

Yang laid down in bed, breathing uneven and rapidly. She now had one new thought running through her head over and over again.

"Ahh, I didn't mean to do that! That shouldn't have happened like that! Now what will I do about him..."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, now I actually am typing up this story. I should have the next chapter up within a week. I apologize for this very long wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

**RWBY and the Third Street Saints**

* * *

**Chapter 04: The Situation**

* * *

After the interruption from a certain blonde the previous night, I decided that it be best to keep my distance from team RWBY altogether. I'd never know if Yang was nearby and I didn't want to risk getting a well-placed fist in my face from a powerhouse such as her. That and I'd rather not go getting rid of the only help I had that was actually skilled enough to help me make any progress in my city takeover. Without them, I'd probably be struggling to halt their advances. It seemed like already, no matter how many I killed, more just popped up to replace the fallen. It was just like the "Hydra" effect.

Sitting up from bed I rubbed my eyes before deciding it be best to get dressed. I put on a t-shirt, jeans, black sneakers, and the trench coat that gifted me with the abilities of super humans. I tied some black bandages around my wrists as a precautionary measure. I didn't even bother looking in the mirror as I walked out of my room. I was hungry and I was going to get something to eat. That's just how life worked after all.

I entered the kitchen, looking throughout the cupboard for options and possibilities to my breakfast. Cereal was an option, but I had cereal every day. I'd rather change up things for the day so I simply moved on from the box of my daily salvation and continued looking around the kitchen. I found oatmeal next. I stood in front of the box of the stuff, thinking for a moment, before I simply shook my head. Why settle for oatmeal if I knew I could go bigger? A few minutes later I found what I was looking for and I immediately knew what I would be having for breakfast that morning…

Pancakes and…

I had to check the fridge to make sure and, yep, right on the top shelf were eggs and as I checked the freezer I found bacon. Excellent. I didn't care what day of the week it was, I was having the breakfast of all breakfasts' today. I grabbed multiple containers and bowls, a few plates, and a few pans. As I got to work multitasking I had my work cut out for me. Mix the eggs while making the bacon within its limit of the perfect crispiness and beginning to put my pancakes on the pan so they can be cooked and ready when everything else was.

Hell yeah, I was feeling the fruits of my labor paying off as I timely made everything, finishing it around the same time. I piled everything on my plate, reveling in the fact that I had made the best possible breakfast I could have. As I moved to pick it up, I was immensely surprised to find it wasn't there. Doing a double take, I blinked in confusion before I heard an "Mm" sound and turned my head to find Ruby sitting at the table eating breakfast. MY breakfast. Before I could even find the fight to say something she spoke first.

"Wow, this is really good, much better than the makeshift dinner we had made last night. If I knew you could cook like this I'd have dragged you back out to make food. Thanks!"

I simply smiled, though it was a small one, and turned to make a second batch of breakfast instead. As much as I wanted to argue with the girl behind me, I couldn't find it in myself to do so. She was just hungry, as I was, and I let it slide just this once. I figured that since she had the most energy, she'd be up before noon, and so it made complete sense for her to be the only one down here.

"_Yes,"_ I thought as finished my own plate, again, and set it on the counter. Nothing could possibly ruin my moment at this point. I smiled as I looked down again and had to do yet another double take, resorting to frantically searching around until I saw my plate was stolen, yet again, though this time it was by someone else.

"This is great, I was amazed when I saw Ruby eating more sloppily than usual when I walked in, but now I know why. Maybe I'll hire you as a personal chef when I get back home…" Weiss said as she ate the food I had made. The food that was meant for me! Ah well, I still have enough for more. I just nodded towards her and began cooking up yet another plate for myself. She was apparently the daughter in a rich family and I summed up her learning to always be on time being the reason she got up early.

I repeated the process and, soon enough, had another hot plate of breakfast waiting on me. Instead of reveling in the thought, I simply turned to get some pepper for my eggs and when I turned back my plate, sure enough, was still there, though Blake already had her hand on it. I softly smiled, I wasn't letting this plate away from me. I reached out and touched the plate, only for Blake and the plate to disappear.

"_Fucking shit, only me, I swear…"_ I thought as I turned, defeated, and saw Blake eating my plate of food with a smile on her face. She didn't praise my food like the other two. The only sign of satisfaction I heard from her came from a small "Thank you" before she continued eating. I muttered my own "You're welcome" before turning around and repeating the process that I had done already three times before that morning. I finished in little to no time, quite frankly with the better looking plate of all the previous ones. It was the last batch made and I sure as hell would make it count. I looked and found syrup in all of two seconds and turned back to find my plate was gone with the wind. I slowly, sadly, turned to the table to find none other than Yang eating my food, looking me in the eyes and smiling all the while.

_"I'll kill her, I swear I'll fucking kill her…"_

"Thank you, Boss. You sure are sweet for making us all breakfast," Yang cheekily stated as she continued eating my food. I eyed her curiously, for she was being nicer this morning than she was last night. I assumed she was trying to keep up appearances. Who am I to involve everyone into our own little problem?

"You're welcome, I hope you all enjoy what I laid out for you."

A few satisfied moans later and I knew their hunger would be satisfied. At least until lunch came around. I knew that there were places serving breakfast and I eagerly looked up to the clock on the wall, immediately becoming crestfallen.

"_11:01… I fucking hate circumstance…"_

I turned to a cupboard and pulled out the box of oatmeal I had eyed earlier that morning, dejectedly groaning when I realized that the reality of my breakfast was the joys of oats. I poured in hot water moments later and sat down at the table, across from the four girls. I slowly ate my bowl of warm oats, wondering how it had all come to this. I had the perfect breakfast plan, and that was immediately ruined when these monsters came into the kitchen one by one, as if they were in a line waiting for me to finish cooking. I must have had a troubled look on my face because I saw a hand slide two pieces of back towards me. I gazed up to find Blake smiling softly back before she continued eating. I accepted and finished with much more a smile on my face. Blake wasn't my favorite for nothing.

I waited for all of them to finish before handing out napkins for them to clean their hands with as I grabbed all their plates and swiftly moved to put them in the sink. I sat back down and they all stared at me. I groaned as I moved to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice, immediately pouring four glasses and sliding them across the table to the respective individuals.

"_Greedy women…"_ I thought as I watched them slowly drink up, collecting their glasses as well, before depositing them into the sink. I sat down again and as I looked at their faces, I noticed faces of curiosity. This meant they were finally ready to listen and stop making my morning a living hell by heeding to their every whim. This was good. This was progress.

"Okay, so… Our game plan is to split into two separate teams to get the job around here done sooner. The city is slowly but surely becoming overrun with members of the White Fang, a group that I believe you've all had experience with in the past. At least, that's what I believe is the case due to each of your unique, yet useful, fighting styles…"

They nodded, some with troubled faces, before I attempted to continue. Needless to say, I was cut off.

"If the White Fang are new to your city, what makes you believe that we've all had some sort of experience with them in the past?" Ruby asked.

"Let's just say that the ending of a relationship caused a lot of problems between me and the White Fang."

"Fair enough…" Ruby said, obviously knowing there was more to the story.

"As I was saying, we're splitting into two teams to make things easier. I, alone, will be one team. The rest of you will be your own team, just as you have always been. I just ask that when you leave the penthouse you get rid of any White Fang you encounter. And please, don't go around putting my people into the ground okay? I know we're not exactly legally upstanding citizens, but when our numbers shrink. Theirs grow."

"Okay. But what makes you think you can freely move about this city on your own?" Blake asked, earning curious looks from everyone, including me, before I responded.

"I've been able to survive thus far. I don't see why I shouldn't be able to any longer."

"One of us should go with you," Ruby blatantly stated.

I looked out of my peripheral vision to look at Fang. She wasn't giving too much away in terms of her not being too happy with the current situation, but any trained eye could see her clutched fists and tell she was uncomfortable.

"What kind of fighter are you?" Ruby asked.

"Mid-range," I responded. After all, I could use both guns and my fists. I was the whole damn package.

"Well, I guess, in theory, you should be able to take any of us and be fine," Blake said, slowly analyzing the situation.

I thought about the possibility myself. As much as Yang didn't want her team to be separated, they were already considering it, and she couldn't exactly win a three to one vote. Oddly enough, Weiss seemed to be considering loaning me one of their members as well.

Looking towards the possibility of me borrowing one of their members seemed like it always left them with a weakness. By taking Ruby I would be taking speed away from the group. Not to mention she seemed to rarely tire herself out. If Weiss tagged along Id be taking elements from the group, something she heavily specialized in. As much as I would want that, I couldn't just take that from their group. Blake was their bounce back and mid-range fighter. She could use afterimage and she could use her sword-whip-gun thing. Taking her away would take away diversity in combat. And Yang, she was definitely the power of their team. Taking her away would make their fights longer, more drawn out. Not to mention she'd probably be a hazard to my health in the first place…

"I'll tell you what. You guys know what's best for you in all. So how about I let you guys decide. Just remember, I can take care of myself and don't necessarily need a partner. When you've made your decision, I'll be in my room."

I stood from the table and left for my room, giving them the privacy they'd need to make their team changing decision. Besides, I had to get into contact with a certain redhead ex-FBI agent. The sooner I talked to her, the better that I'd feel about the trench coat I hastily added to my wardrobe…

* * *

**A/N: A long awaited chapter, I know, I just hope I didn't disappoint. If it strayed a bit, it has been a while since I began writing this...**


	5. Chapter 5

**RWBY and the Third Street Saints**

* * *

**Chapter 05: An Unexpected Partnership**

* * *

I had previously been staring at my ceiling, the only colorless part of my pretty much purple bedroom, while I waited for the girls to make their decision. Of course, if it was up to me, they wouldn't have to bother themselves over such a tedious task. I hate to say it, but I agree with Yang on this one. I think team RWBY would be most effective as a whole instead of as a partial group. Then I could have played it solo, like I had planned to, and everything would have turned out well. What a glorious day this had turned out to be. First, I was tricked into making breakfast for each of them, greedy little bunch they are, and now they were forcibly going to push one of their own on me. I thought coming back to my room would give me some thinking space, but here I am, out of ideas as a whole. I guess it didn't matter anyway. The sign of my door opening was enough to say that they had finally come to a decision.

"Guess I'm your new partner…" she calmly said as her eyes locked with mine. I wasn't upset, hell, I had a partner of the opposite sex on my two people squad, and a cute one at that. But I wasn't happy either, remembering the lingering threat in the air that was placed yesterday. It was a dangerous move to send one of their own my way, but that was a team decision. Still, it didn't help lessen the uncomfortable feeling in my gut. The only saving grace was that I was happy it was her and not one of the others.

"I see they chose you, Blake, to be my partner for the time being. May I ask why?"

She looked at me, no emotion on her face to betray her own feelings and keeping me from seeing if she actually wanted to be here or not. She closed the door before making her way across the room to my swiveling desk chair, turning it so she could easily face me, crossing both her arms and legs in the process. I just wanted her to place that soft glare of hers on someone else or anything else. Yet there they stayed, seemingly glued to my form while I sat on my bed facing her.

"Sure, why not?" she began, "You stated yourself that you're a midrange fighter, such as myself. However, the first day we met you we saw that you preferred to get in close to your target a lot more than not. At least when you have that coat on you do. Ruby, Weiss and Yang are all close quarter fighters, though Yang usually does most of that. Ruby can use her Scythe as a giant gun and Weiss has dust, allowing her to manipulate her surroundings. Seeing as we don't know how efficient you are at keeping those around you out of harm's way, I'm a sort of guinea pig to test you."

"And if this test fails?"

"Then we simple refit you with another one of us."

"Instead of doing what I initially wanted to do and just keep you all together. You girls are more of a headache than I thought…" the Boss muttered to himself as he leaned back into his bed. When silence continued he realized Blake had nothing more to talk about, so he asked the only question on his mind.

"And where's the rest of your team? I thought they'd want to be here to break the news to me as well, while some of them threatened me."

"They decided to take a tour of the city, not knowing where anything is. They want to familiarize themselves with the area is all."

"And how do they plan to find their way back? This isn't exactly a small sandbox, this is Steelport we're talking about, a big and four large island city."

"They know. They took the most expensive looking car in your garage."

"One of them has their driver's license already?"

"No."

The Boss rubbed down his face with the palm of his hand. They steal one of his expensive cars, they joyride around his city in his car, they get his car destroyed in a fight, and then they just shrug over his destroyed masterpiece and leave him little more than the frame of the vehicle. He'd send one of his own lieutenants, but the might kill them out of spite, if they had it in them. Why did he feel like this was all Yang's idea…

"And how about you? Anywhere you wish to go around this humble, slightly dangerous city?"

"Nope."

He looked over at Blake as if she'd grown a second head. Who wouldn't want to get a good look at the city?

"And that's because?"

"I read all the maps on the city already. I should be fine."

He just blankly looked at her.

"Come on, we're going out."

"Out where?"

"Out to tour the city."

"I already told you-"

"Yes I know. You already know what the city looks like. But look at it like this. The buildings have a way of, say, popping out to you when you see them up close. So let's go… hey, what are you writing down?"

"Forcefully taking partners out on pleasure cruises…" he heard her mutter to herself as she scribbled down those exact word in a notebook she was carrying. He mentally cursed her. If she had an employee report card…

"Casting glares full of evil intent…" she began again, making the Boss roll his eyes.

"All right, all right, we're going, sheesh…"

They walked out to the elevator and down to the garage below, undoubtedly full of expensive cars. When they arrived they both stood in place, the Boss in surprise and Blake in mild amusement at his situation. Before them, each and every car in the garage had a big ass dent in the side of them, undoubtedly the work of another vehicle. The only surprise was that every car was hit, not a single one missed. He couldn't tell whether it was intentional or not.

"_Was it Yang or Ruby?"_ was the only thought the Boss had as he looked on at the carnage of his vehicles.

"I swear, ever since you girls showed up I've been consistently losing the zeroes in my bank account…" the Boss said as he dialed up a repairman, and the car depot if the repairman proved useless. He didn't miss the note Blake made, something about finding them all a pain to have around, but he ignored that for now. He led her through the garage and to the back, where all his motorcycles were parked.

"I'm driving," Blake said coolly as she approached the all black, two wheeled beauty parked in the garage.

"Do you have a license?"

He was met with a bored look as he and Blake had a momentary stare off, before she sat in the driver's seat of the vehicle.

"Of course you don't…" the Boss grumbled as he sat behind her, carefully wrapping his arms around her waist, doing his best to avoid getting slapped by his favorite team RWBY member, as she revved up the engine, erecting an uncharacteristic giggle out of the girl in front of him.

"Well would you hear that engine purr…" Blake said, shortly before she expertly pulled out of the garage and into the bustling streets of Steelport.

"_I have made a horrible decision…"_ the Boss thought as he hung onto the Black-not-quite-Goth girl driving._ "Doesn't she not know you're only supposed to go 20mph over instead of 55+mph over?"_

* * *

"Well girls, wasn't that fun?" Ruby asked from her place on the ground. Weiss and Yang were sitting next to her as they watched their handmade spectacle. There, right before them, was the most expensive car they saw in the Boss' garage, an Infuego. Now three teenage girls that go on joyrides usually aren't that bad, but when they lack a license, well, things get bad. Yang could have easily driven, seeing as she drove a motorcycle, but when Ruby asked to drive, who could refuse her inexperienced abilities? No harm, right?

Wrong.

They watched on as they saw his car was quite durable, being able to withstand all the crashes they got in. Of course, it couldn't last when confronted by trucks, which was when their luck ran out. Now they looked at the car sitting in tatters, scratches all over whatever was left of the sides while the roof lay in the street a few streets back where it dislodged itself. The "cherry on the top," so to speak, was that the car was ablaze and showed no such sign as letting up.

"At least he's rich? Right?" Weiss hesitantly asked as she began to stand up, dusting herself off. Yang and Ruby were soon to follow.

"Right. He has the money to buy at least ten more of those? Maybe he should learn to keep the set of keys out of his car so that this wouldn't happen," Blake said.

"So-"

A gunshot rang out throughout the air as all three girls rolled out of the way, regaining their footing with each of their own weapons drawn.

"Steelport PD! Put your Weapons down immediately!"

"Why? So you can shoot us to death without and resistance!?" Ruby yelled back. They slightly relaxed their weapons when they saw the police huddle up together, whispering about the situation. Perhaps they were discussing how they should-

"Yes!"

The girls almost face faulted. Since when were police so, merciless. No wonder the Boss wasn't as scared of them as he should've been. Even some of the citizens from earlier chased their car, threatening to beat them for almost running them over, a scarce few pulling guns on them. The people in this town were just as tough as the criminals back in Vale. Was everyone a mass murderer in this city?!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YES?'" Ruby screamed to the many officers as they raised their weapons again, preparing to fire on the three girls.

"FIRE!"

"AT LEAST HAVE THE DECENCY TO ANSWER!" Weiss yelled as they hastily moved to avoid being filled with bullets. Needless to say they were put to the test that day. And also, that day, a lot of "honorable" police officers died that day.

* * *

As the Boss hung onto the still speeding Blake the sound of gunshots rang out throughout the air.

"I have a feeling that that's my friends…" Blake said as she continued to ride along. For someone who's never driven a motorcycle before she was doing fairly fine. A lot of near misses was the worst she had done thus far. Still, the Boss still clutched to her waist in fear of getting thrown off. At least she seemed like she knew where she was going.

"They'll be fine…" the Boss reassured her as she turned around yet another corner.

"I still think we should get over there," Blake said as they were nearing the entrance ramp to the highway.

"If you decide to make that turn, we'll have to fight…" the Boss said as he let his threat linger in the air.

"I'll have to make a note of that when my hands are free," she said, smiling at the face the Boss made as she looked at him quickly over her shoulder.

"Look, just continue where you were going before you made your way over here."

"I was thinking of heading that way anyway, thank you."

The Boss loosened his grip as he sat straighter up to get a straight look at her face, well, in this case, the side of her head at the best.

"You aren't one for taking orders, are you?"

"As a conjoined unit, I believe that we are both equally in charge here. Your argument is invalid. I suggest you hand on tight," Blake said as she turned the handle on the bike, speeding up as they turned onto the highway.

"Wai- Wha-" the Boss never finished as he had to attempt to grab hold of her again as she dangerously turned onto the highway. Perhaps this is what it was like when people drove with him…

They reached the highway and he noticed the bike had slowed to a reasonable pace. He looked to her, searching her face for answers, though all he saw at the moment was her head tilting down.

"Blake, you slowed down. What's the problem?" the Boss asked, though he received no answer for a long moment. When he finally did he was shocked.

"Inappropriately grabbing others…"

The Boss shrunk a little at those words. How would he explain this if he was ever questioned about it? With nothing more to go on, and refusing to apologize while still holding her, he decided that his best option was to remain quiet. Perhaps he could use his actions to make up for it rather than his words.

* * *

**A/N: If you hadn't noticed as you read this, yes, it was rushed. And yes, I apologize for said rushiness. Also, I know that's not a word, but that's beside the point. Keep a lookout for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**RWBY and the Third Street Saints**

* * *

**Chapter 06: Steelport Police are Hell**

* * *

"THIS IS NOT FUN AT ALL!" Weiss screamed as she ran behind Ruby and Yang. The trio had been running from the police all afternoon. Somehow, they managed to avoid being filled with lead and had managed to take down a few officers as they went on their way. Strange thing is that no matter how officers they laid out, they kept on showing up, and in greater force nonetheless. It got as bad as to where both the military and the police were chasing them, a helicopter and tank squad showing up every once in a while as well. No matter how they looked at it, their innocent joyride had turned into a run for survival and they couldn't shake their predatory enemies. You'd think that they'd learn when to quit, seeing as how they've lost so many people already.

"So, anybody remember where the penthouse is?" Ruby asked.

Ah, yes. To make matters even worse they had forgotten where the penthouse was.

"What do we need to know where that building is for?" Weiss asked as she rolled out of the way of yet another bullet barrage from some officers.

"Well, he's been in this city for a couple of years now. Perhaps he knows how to get rid of the police. You know, since dropping them is not working at the moment," Ruby said as she dashed through a line of police officers, slashing through them but being careful not to cause anything fatal. Then again, a giant scythe cross sniper rifle wasn't exactly a nonlethal weapon.

"Really?" Yang questioned as she boxed with a group of officers that were stupid enough to get close with a trained CQC fighter. "Personally, I think we're fine."

"Yang," Weiss said as she held a hand up, stopping everyone in their tracks, allies and police alike. "Look around us. We've been fighting for a couple hours now, there is no sign of escape, they have a seemingly bottomless pit of reinforcements, and look at this…" she said pointing to her hair. Instead of the usual elegant appearance it held it looked out of place. No, not out of place, just sloppy, sort of like bedhead. It was messy and untamed. These were qualities that were not very Weiss like. "My hair is a mess!"

"What's your point?" Ruby asked with her scythe at her side since they were still in a standstill.

"The point is, THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! You don't even have long hair! How could you know what I'm going through?!"

"Alright ladies, if you're done with the teenage drama you can start resisting arrest again. Or don't. We'll gun you down either way," an officer's deep voice rang out from a police cars' speaker.

"You guys know that this is murder, right?" Ruby asked with a deadpan face.

"And how many of our officers have you taken out of the line of duty in the last few hours alone?" the voice rang out again.

"Oh, it's been a few hundred. I stopped counting after two-fifty…" Yang nervously said.

"Fire at will!"

Everyone raised their weapons again and aimed them at each other, all while the growing sound of an engine got closer and closer.

"I'm not the only one who can hear that, am I?" Ruby asked, to which her friends shook their heads. They looked towards the sound to see Blake driving over. She lined up her bike with the back of flattened tank, courtesy of Yang's previous smash against it, and bounded off of it and into the air. In the center of the air now, everyone watched on as a single figure dove from the bike and plummeted to the area between them and the police officers.

"Blake!" Ruby yelled happily as she ran up to the figure that had just landed in-between them. Of course, she became a bit skeptic when she saw the figure rise and realized that the one standing before her was not even close to resembling Blake.

"Sorry to disappoint Ruby, but you've got the wrong person," the Boss said as he stood full height between them and the police.

"Oh, no problem. Say, would you happen to know how to get rid of all these overly aggressive officers?" She asked wide eyed, pleading with her silver orbs to the only person who knew how to get rid of the police.

The Boss looked around to assess the situation. Ruby looked a bit ruffled and out of sorts but besides that she looked fine. Must've had something to do with those massive energy reserves she seemed to always have. Weiss was a mess… 'nuff said. Yang was covered in scratches and her clothes were a bit torn but she was more or less fine. Turning his head towards the police, the Boss saw that, as expected, they were trigger happy and ready to go.

The Boss noticeably sighed as he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts to search for a specific number. He dialed in the number as everyone looked on in anticipation of who he was looking to speak to.

"Hello, Mayor, I need a favor…"

Ruby, Weiss and Yang looked at him wide eyed as they realized that he called up the Mayor of the city. The Mayor of the city was also directly in charge of the police force. Perhaps he was a bit more intelligent than he had immediately let on…

"Mmhmm… thank you… Nice talking to you," the Boss said as he looked to team RWBY, completely turning his back to the police force.

"Hey, shouldn't you be worried about the trigger happy officers behind you before turning a blind eye to them?" Yang asked out.

"Oh, no, that's already taken care of," the Boss said as he comfortably walked over to them, no sense of fear in the way he carried himself. The girls looked behind him to find that he was, well, right. The group of the city's police and military forces were already disengaging from them and moving back to their respective bases.

"Wow… you should give the Mayors' number to us…" Ruby dragged out.

"Sorry, but I can only call in so many favors and it kind of only works for me. Maybe next time…"

"Fine. Keep all the fun stuff to yourself…" Ruby said as she began walking off, mumbling some other incoherent things as well.

"Oh, wait!" Ruby basically yelled as she shot her head up and looked around haphazardly and wide-eyed, "Where's Blake?"

They all looked at the Boss at that point, Ruby with questioning eyes and Weiss and Yang had more of a glare going on, but you get the general idea.

The Boss looked back in confusion before taking a moment to look around and realize that Blake had not been there the whole time.

"Well, I don't know. The plan was to drop me off and then circle back," the Boss said as he counted off his two fingers to relay those steps. "She obviously dropped me off, but now she's yet to-"

The Boss was cut off from finishing his sentence when he was abruptly interrupted. One would think that he was interrupted with words but no, instead he was interrupted by a more noticeable action than words.

The girls looked on as if out of nowhere the Boss was swiftly swept off his feet and thrown into a building from the collision of a motorcycle with his being. A boom resounded on the streets and then all went quiet. A person landed before the girls, though where they came from was in question.

"Blake!" Ruby yelled out again, and this time she was not wrong.

"Ruby," Blake said.

"Hey Blake, so where ya been?" Yang casually asked her. Blake walked over to the wall behind them and took the initiative of leaning on it.

"Driving the Boss around isn't exactly as fun as it seems. Still, I'll give him points for getting to you guys on time…"

"Wait, so He led you here and you didn't just stumble upon us by chance?" Weiss asked, curious just like her other two teammates.

"Yep, that about sums it up."

The other three girls of RWBY looked over to the destroyed part of the building that the Boss was just sent through. A point of interest in this case was the pile of bricks that seemed to be slowly growing on the ground of the floor.

After notably sighing and realizing that no one else was going to do it, Yang begrudgingly stated, "I'll get him…"

After all, who was going to lead them out of this part of town? The safest place in the whole damn city seemed to be the Boss' place and they'd be damned if they played another part out of the cops from hell citywide tour.

"Yeah, c'mon, I got you…" Yang said as she dragged him up and out of the pile of bricks singlehandedly, a feat not easily done by most humans. She shouldered him as she walked him out of the building, leaving the rest of the destruction they had made behind, probably to be classified as collateral damage later.

Regrouping with the rest of team RWBY they all stood on the sidewalk somewhat at peace with their surroundings, watching contently as cars drove by and people went on their way through the busy streets of Steelport. At least, that's how it was supposed to happen…

"Wait, why are we still out here? We should be heading back to, you know, the safe house also known as the only safe place in the entire city as far as we've seen today," Weiss stated out of nowhere.

"Geez, Ice Queen, if I knew you liked it there so bad I'd have given you the deed…" the Boss sarcastically said. But, true to his luck, she couldn't seem to take the joke.

"Ice Queen? So now you're going to call me that to? And who said I needed any handouts from you? I could buy out everything you owned in this city, including the city itself, if I wanted to."

"With your father's money, yes, I truly understand," the Boss said dismissively of Weiss' boasting. "That's how it works, right? I'm supposed to be scared that you are in the direct family lineage of a man with a lot of money? Use your father's money to get what you want, right? Tell me, were you planning on riding his wealth dry? Or were you, perhaps, planning on actually trying to make a living without piggy-backing off your old man and his accomplishments?"

"How DARE you-" Weiss tried to begin, but was cut off rudely by the Boss.

"Yeah, I thought as much. Funny, you and your friends seem to deny the norm with everything you do but still, at the very core, you stay predictable. Especially the heiress in the group."

"Now wait just a damn minute…" Yang began, showing off that hot-blooded thrill seeking side of herself as she took a step towards the Boss. She was stopped however by Ruby's arm. This was strange because Ruby usually liked to step in and stop problems like these but here she was, watching on in curious interest. It didn't help that the sunny day that seemed to press on throughout the shootout with the police decided to venture off and was replaced by the grayest clouds Steelport had ever seen. The sun couldn't even be seen anymore.

"When I get in touch with my father I'll see to it that your entire family is bought out. Mom and Dad alike. Then we'll see how cocky you are afterwards."

The Boss walked over to the store that had the big hole in it from his dynamic entry earlier and walked in.

"Weiss, don't you think that was a bit too, oh I don't know, harsh?" Ruby asked her partner.

"Hmpf. He should know better than to pick on me. I'm simply setting the law here."

"Isn't anyone else curious on why he decided to walk inside a hardware store instead of down the street?" Blake asked. This was a bit suspicious so to speak and did cause them all to look at where he exited to for a few seconds.

A few moments later he walked back out, scuba gear in one hand and a shovel in the other.

"Here," he said to Weiss as he tossed her what he had in his hands. A quick struggle later and she managed to catch them, though it was far from being graceful. She looked at what she was given with questioning eyes and then looked at the Boss confused.

"And these are for…"

The Boss smiled, a small smile, but it wasn't a smile of warmth or comfort. If one were to look closely they could tell, that without a doubt, the smile held a darker aura around it. And after his net few words, there was no reason to doubt why.

"Why buy two corpses, Weiss? Wouldn't it be much easier to go get their bodies?"

The entire team looked at him with sad eyes, especially Weiss. She had just tried to deliver a deciding blow and in the end it turned back around and was about to hit her with a tremendous force of regret.

"The body of my mother is in Stilwater. A little penny change on your part and you'll be able to dig her up easily. My dad is somewhere in the deepest part of the oceans around this city, that is if his body hasn't been eaten or decayed or even destroyed. Plane crashed seem to do things like that to you. The suit is so you can see to it personally that his body is taken in by your rich family."

Silence enveloped the area for a moment as rain slowly drizzled down around them.

"I-I-I'm so-"

"Sorry, right? Don't be. I'm just like you, living off my family's wealth. The only difference between us is that I don't go throwing it around like a badge. I barely, if at all, knew my mom when she was killed alongside Johnny's wife. I rarely saw my dad, though I knew he cared, before he died in that plane incident. Want to know what happened after he died?"

The silence from the four girls was enough to urge him on. The Boss looked fine, seemed to be level headed and all as he spoke, not letting his emotion overtake him. The girls, true to their title, also seemed to be keeping their own in check. A few eyes wavered but tears hadn't been shed.

"I, a seventeen year old, became the head of Saints. I took over his position. I'd have been left out of it if I wasn't a target. I had to kill, destroy and overcome obstacles I shouldn't have even been involved in. So many people died before my very eyes. So many friends I had left in the streets because they felt obligated to protect me. So many people I've killed, some of which, as odd as it is to admit, felt glorifying. I'm known as a fucking butcher around here because when I get bored I go on a random murder spree. So, tell me, are you really interested in buying my family? I mean, after all, only one of us is still breathing."

Everyone's silence was enough to let the Boss know he made his point known. As they stood there stupefied he walked around the corner and returned with a black limo. He rolled down the window and looked at the four girls, all of them watching him cautiously.

"Get in," was the Boss' simple command. Perhaps any other time they'd have hesitated but it began raining and if they were going to form some doubts about anything they'd at least better do so within the warm comfort of the penthouse.

The Boss rolled up his windows, the one on the driver's door and the one connecting the driver's compartment to the back seats. Let them talk about what they wanted to and let him think. He had a war to win and he couldn't afford these distractions.

* * *

**A/N: So... I'm infinitely sorry for the wait... and the quality of this chapter... and the wait... Yeah, especially the wait... I keep getting distracted by DOA5LR and next thing I know, poof, everything just disappears from my list of to-do's. I gotta work on moderation a lil bit. That aside, the reviews I got really pushed this chapter up on my priority list. Instead of getting this in January, you got it now. After all, it's your fanfiction and you want it now *Input creepy smiles here***

**I'll strive to have the next chapter up later this week of over the weekend. Again, I apologize for the wait and the quality of this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**RWBY and the Third Street Saints**

* * *

**Chapter 07: Who Gives A Damn about Headers Anymore…**

* * *

The penthouse, the Saints' base of operations and current house for team RWBY, was inactive for the most part. The Boss went out of his way to get rid of all the unnecessary distractions days ago when he evicted the Saints from that particular building, not to mention that the Saints hadn't been seen in days by team RWBY or the Boss. Around the building, however, you can be sure the girls were finding comfort in their momentary home. At least, they were trying to…

The Boss, after they had returned to the penthouse, gave them each a phone, color coded of course, so that they could find their way back to the penthouse when they wished to step out again. After that, the Boss just… disappeared. They hadn't seen him in days. They hadn't left the penthouse since that day either. Though, somehow, he had managed to keep everything running and even kept the refrigerator stocked. At least they didn't have to worry about starving anytime soon.

Still, it was a bit too laid back for the girls. Without the Boss around pressing them into action, they hadn't had a reason to go out looking for danger. Their rooms were filled with more sources of entertainment than they needed and they were free to do, for the most part, anything they wanted to do. Instead of being huntresses they were free to be teenagers. And at least here no one got on them for being laid back.

All the girls were in the living room at the moment. Ruby had her eyes closed and was listening to music on her headphones. Weiss was studying… what a superb star student. Blake was reading, no surprise there, and Yang was watching some action movie on TV. All the girls were relaxing, on the outside at least. Upon closer inspection, not so much.

Ruby was listing to music, yes, but she had a very noticeable frown on her face. Not to mention she was also heavily fidgeting. Signs of restlessness and a need to go out and do something. Weiss was studying, sure, but any idiot that happened to take a glance at any of the notes she was taking could easily tell not only was everything wrong but that there was an excessive amount of doodling on her notes. Blake was reading, which isn't really hard to get distracted from, but when she hasn't turned the page in over ten minutes, it's obvious that the book isn't her main focus. And Yang, hell she was watching TV, sure, but she wasn't smiling during any of it. The only expression on her face was one of thought, and it seemed to be unchanging.

Yang stretched out her arms and yawned loudly, obviously looking to gain the attention of her fellow teammates.

"So…" Yang said looking around, eager for a worthwhile response, let alone any response at all.

"So… what?" Blake said in her usual tone, though you could tell that she was pleased she didn't have to wade away in her thoughts any more.

"So… aren't we going to go out, have some fun? Hit the White Fang maybe? Hell, anything but here."

"Um, Yang, last time we stepped out, we didn't even make it to the White Fang. We were stopped by the police of the town. Then there's the fact that if we leave again, there's no guarantee we'll find this building again," Weiss said as she quite literally tossed her books aside and let them fall to the floor, completely outside the Schnee fashion.

Ruby walked over to the fridge in the kitchen before taking out a pop and drinking it.

"Well, the Boss gave us our phones for a reason. It has a penthouse locator on it and we can keep in touch with each other. Shouldn't we, perhaps, use them?" Ruby said as she continued sipping on her drink.

"Yeah, we can use them, but what about the Boss?" Blake offered.

"What about him?" Yang asked.

"Well, he is kind of our trump card. He knows where everything is in the city… and I've yet to apologize to him. Seems after that day a few days ago he's made himself scarce," Weiss said as she inspected her nails, finding them a lot more interesting than looking at the glare Yang was most likely giving her.

"So, what, we're back at Beacon and need a guardian for dangerous missions? We don't need him, do we? Team RWBY has always handed ourselves exceptionally in the field."

"Still, as much as it may hurt to hear it, he's no slouch when it comes to fighting. Besides, who else is gonna pull your hair Yang?" Blake said with a small smile.

"Pull my hair? What are you implying?"

"Well, you're both hotheaded, you can both fight and you're both thrill seekers…"

"If this is leading where I think it's leading…" Yang said as she cracked her knuckles menacingly.

Blake quickly put her hands up in defense, "Of course not. I'm just saying he's good-looking… at least, I think he's good looking… hey, now that I think about it, I never really got a good look at his face…"

"Oh, we all know what he looks like. He's… huh, now that I think about it, I don't know what he looks like either…" Yang said as she clutched her chin in thought, looking to Ruby, who was now seated back on the couch enjoying her drink, and Weiss.

"I… don't recall what he looks like either…" Ruby said, giggling sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head with her free hand. Everyone then looked at Weiss who simply shrugged them off.

"Hey, it's not my fault that there's a consistent lack of detail here…"

"Regardless," Blake said as she looked back to Yang, "You need to try to get him to come with us anyway. He could prove to be very useful. And try to get a picture for us while you're at it."

Yang looked at Blake in disbelief, shocked even more when Blake just smiled and shrugged her off. She looked at the other two girls but received no help from them.

"Fine… I'll go talk to the 'brooding badass' if it'll make you happy…"

"Good, and don't forget the picture!" Ruby yelled out.

"Et tu, Ruby?" Yang said with wide eyes before shaking it off and making her way towards the Boss' room. Alone. All by herself. With no one else.

"_I may be a thrill seeker but talking to this guy alone is a giant obstacle in itself,"_ Yang thought to herself as she neared his door. _"Climbing these stairs just to get to his room, his room having to be above all of ours…"_ Yang continued subconsciously complaining to herself as she slowly neared his door.

"And I'm telling you that by trying to do everything you're going to get yourself killed."

"_That… was a girl's voice. And that is the Boss' room. When did he get a girl in here?"_ Yang thought to herself as she knelt by the door. Luckily for her it was cracked so she was able to peek in. By yet another stroke of luck a mirror canvased the wall opposite the door and gave her an ideal view of the room. From the mirror view she had she saw the Boss pacing back and forth in front of the source of the girls voice: a redhead with glasses sitting cross-legged on his computer chair.

"And I'm telling you, Kinzie, I don't care. This is my city and I'll do what I have to protect it. If that means dying in the process of evicting these White Fang bastards from this Grimm-free utopia of a city, then I'll do it. Of course, it's not likely that I'll die in the process. I'm too good for that."

"And those teenage girls that you just forcefully enlisted to your cause?"

There was a pause in the room, even the Boss had stopped pacing at this point, and not to mention Yang stopped breathing. His answer would be one that would interest both girls in attendance.

"A _Hyperactive Knucklehead_, an _Ice Queen_, a _Moody Feline_ and a _Thrill Seeking Hothead_…"

"_Hey!"_ Yang thought to herself, wise enough not to give away her position though.

"They seemed impressive off of first impressions, but when first impressions are against people who are trying to get used to their powers… Hmm, perhaps I've overestimated their abilities…"

"Yeah? You're better than first impressions. Don't try to play it off like you enlisted them off of that one fight. And you're way better than letting those hormones of yours run your decisions. Tell me the real reason."

Yang watched on in interest as the Boss glared at the redhead for being put on the spot and how said redhead shrugged him off without so much as a bit of discomfort. The Boss shrugged her off as well, moving to take a seat on the bed instead of continuing standing. His face now faced the mirror, though it was still obscured by the hood of the jacket he was wearing. She could only see everything below the nose, and his eyes were unseen as well, meaning they were closed. Despite this, Yang still took out her phone. She still had to take that picture.

"_Why didn't they send the lovable Ruby Rose up here instead of me?"_ Yang inwardly complained. _"At least if she'd have been caught she'd have got off easy." _There already seemed to be lingering bad blood between the Boss and herself. If she got caught, it'd only make it worse. Not like there really was distinct areas for his good and bad side in the first place.

"The reason I got them involved was because they've fought these bastards before. These four girls have fought and beaten these assholes and escaped alive. Kinzie, you know as much as I do that it isn't easy watching Saints get overpowered and killed before your very own eyes. If played right these girls can be an even bigger asset than I in this entire gang war. We can't lose them."

"Yeah? So, what? You see them as assets?"

Another long pause.

…

…

"They're people, they're important, and they're powerful. In this situation, they're leaders and I'm a pawn. There's no way to look around that."

"I thought you weren't likely to die in this gang war?" Kinzie asked curiously as she continued typing away at her computer.

"I don't plan on it. But, if I do die," the Boss said, looking at the mirror and directly at Yang, showing off his one showing blue eye and presenting her with a bright smile. The shadow from the hood covered his face, but when she did take his picture it wasn't sinister in the slightest. After she lowered the camera his eye closed again and he picked up where he left off. "I'll be a martyr."

"If you insist…" Kinzie said as she plugged some wires into her computer. "Now put on that trench coat of yours and take that jacket off. I'm gonna try syncing you up now…"

"As you wish, madam," the Boss said as he changed clothes. Yang took that as her cue to leave. Perhaps she'd have stayed if he didn't know she was there, but since he did she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Maybe later she could? Hmm, maybe…

She quickly made her way back to the living room where, as soon as she entered, all eyes were fixated on her with curiosity.

"So, er, Yang…" Ruby said slyly, which doesn't suit her by the way, "You got the stuff?"

"Here you thirsty boy hunters," Yang said, tossing her phone to Ruby. In less than an instant, the other girls crowded the phone and seemed mesmerized by the lone photo presented to them. Then, not even an instant later, they looked at Yang with curious stares.

"This is it?" they asked simultaneously.

"That's it."

"But…" Weiss said as she stared harder at the photo, "You can't really see his face…"

"All we've discerned about this is that he has blue eyes and pearly whites…" Blake said.

"Well why don't you do a better job?" Yang asked.

"Hey, guys," Ruby said as she walked over to Yang, "My sister did the best that she could."

"Exactly."

"She was just probably found out."

"Right."

"And then fainted when she saw how beautifully he was sculpted."

"See, that's completely- wait, what?!"

Ruby smiled brightly at her sister as she finished her accusations.

"_Why can't I win?"_ Yang thought as she slightly dropped her head.

"Well, Yang took a photo with her phone so she knows how to use it right?"

"Right!" Blake and Weiss answered, much to the dismay of Yang.

"And now we can leave since she knows how to use it, right?"

"Right!" They answered again, ignoring all protests from Yang.

"So how about team Ruby gets out on the road and kick some White Fang butt!"

"Yeah!" Was the simple answer from Weiss and Blake, leaving Yang standing there wondering why she even tried.

Yang was forced to follow the girls out as they all got in a Criminal, a big, anti-White Fang all-terrain no nonsense truck.

"Yang, we're to assume you have the most driving experience out of all of us so onward!" Ruby yelled from the passenger seat and within seconds they were gone.

"Nothing can possibly stop team RWBY now!"

* * *

**A Few Hours Later…**

* * *

"Ruby, please remind me, what was it you were saying A FEW HOURS AGO?!" Weiss yelled as she tossed a few White Fang aside.

"How was I supposed to know THIS would happen?!" Ruby yelled in defense.

"Less talking!" Blake said as she kicked a few White Fang away before being kicked herself.

"More punching!" Yang finished as she punched the White Fang that were trying to corner Blake.

A few moments more and team RWBY was cornered on all sides by the White Fang. Faceless bastards that had no names and were too irrelevant for their own good.

"So, this is the end, huh? All these enemies and no escape course to be made?" Blake asked to no one in particular.

The White Fang drew ever closer and then… they fell? Team RWBY looked on in amazement as a blur passed in a wide radius and took out all of the front line hitters.

When the blur stopped they all immediately knew what seemed to make impeccable timing as a guest appearance.

"Not too late for the second act, right?"

"So, the Boss decides to finally make his appearance?" Yang asked.

"Pretty much. Not like I had a choice. Looking at you now, you guys did a fantastic job of smoking out the White Fang on the east side of the city, yet here we are, on the west side of the city, and you are all in shambles. Lovely joyride and jog you guys must've had."

"Oh you!" Ruby said as she blushed and mumbled to herself about how good her team was. The Boss, indulging in her antics, patted her head before turning away from the seated and exhausted group and raising his hand to his ears.

"Kinzie. I need an ETA on that chopper."

"_It's right above your position, descending now."_

The Boss looked up and, sure enough, there it was, descending to their position. Looking down however, he also realized that there were White Fang closing on their position.

"Hehe, looks like I need to make this quick. Kinzie, how much longer do I have?"

"_A few more minutes. I told you, at first you'll be limited to a few minutes at a time."_

"A few more minutes? Geez, must've skipped out on that lecture. Alright, I'll make it work."

"Make it work? Are you telling me you're on limited functionality right now?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"Hey, guys do stupid things when lovely ladies such as yourself are involved and I'd be damned if I was the first."

The Boss turned to the two approaching White Fang and used a glyph to dash past it and back again, cutting through them twice in the blink of an eye.

"He can use glyphs?!" Weiss asked in shock.

The Boss got smacked again and was sent flying… before an afterimage allowed him to plummet into the goon from the air before burying him in the ground.

"He can use afterimages too I see…" Blake said as she watched on.

"Ooh, ooh, me next! Me next!" Ruby yelled out and, true to all expectations he speedily blurred past people, leaving behind a purple haze instead of rose petals but the same function overall.

"Ruby, don't encourage him!" Yang said, smacking her sister upside the head right as the chopper landed behind them.

"Everybody get in!" The pilot said as he shot some cover fire from the pilots' seat.

All of team RWBY jumped in before looking back at the Boss who was still using multiple semblances to stay in the fight.

"Go! I'll catch up with you later," the Boss said, not quite overwhelmed by the opposition but not free either.

They all looked at the Boss, then at the approaching White Fang, then the Boss again. Then they looked at each other, then at the approaching White Fang, then the Boss again.

"Are you kidding me?! Now's not the time for heroics!" Weiss yelled out.

"Now's not the time for arguments either! Get out of here. You four are too important to be expendable!"

Right when he finished the Boss was knocked back again away from the helicopter and into the middle of the White Fang battalion that was surrounding them.

"What about you? You're a Boss, right? You can't abandon your people!" Ruby yelled out.

"This isn't abandonment! This is simply a strategy. I'm hoping it works out in the end, now go!"

The helicopter quickly raised away from the ground just as some of the White Fang were closing in on it from the other side. When they realized they weren't going to catch up with it though they grabbed their plan B. The Boss' eyes widened when they pulled out a few rocket launchers and aimed them at the retreating helicopter.

"Not if I have anything to say about it…" the Boss said as he crushed his fists together, releasing and enormous shockwave that swayed the surrounding criminals. Team RWBY watched on as the Boss' hair turned white and his eyes turned purple?

"So which semblance is it already?!" Yang asked exasperatedly as she finally saw her own semblance be done by this copy-cat Boss.

The Boss, in turn, combined the semblance of all four RWBY girls and wiped out the White Fang in blinding speed. They watched on as glyphs were formed here and there, as afterimages were set in overload, as power was thrusted through the jaws of every connected punch and as blinding speed kept every attack connected and left no movement wasted.

The helicopter, true to its word, flew off as instructed, and left the Boss behind.

"Um, pilot, where are we going?" Blake asked curiously.

"The plan was to retrieve you four ladies and extract you, keep you out of harm, no matter what."

"No matter what?" Yang asked.

"We were to spare no expense. You four are not expendable. You were top priority, nothing else mattered."

"Under whose orders?" Yang asked.

"The orders of the man who asked to be left behind. He's used prototype gear to save you and it's probably given out by now. Let's hope this gamble pays off."

The girls all looked at each other before looking back. They were his gamble? Enough to risk his own life for it to pay off? Perhaps they hadn't had the best opinion of the Boss since they'd arrived but they had a newfound respect for them now. They'd apologize when he got back to the penthouse. He hadn't broken his promise yet, so what made them think he'd break them now.

The Boss on the other hand had more things to worry about than newfound respect. After all, here he was, lying in a big ass crater in the ground, beside White Fang that were dead, playing dead, or unconscious.

"_So that's the extent of the first burst, eh?"_ the Boss asked himself. _"I get a few good minutes of stardom, the ability of glorious mimicry, and a guilt free conscious that I did everything I could to save them. All at the expense of being paralyzed… Damn, I'm just too nice…"_ The Boss thought to himself as he stared at the daylight sky for a few moments. He closed his eyes slowly, basking in the feeling of being selfless, before being stabbed in the arm by a needle. His eyes shot open only to see the White Fang that stabbed him get kicked to the side, knocking him unconscious.

"Boss?"

"Cinder Fall… I thought we agreed it was over…"

"You're the one with the aura that just seems to call for trouble…"

"So… Now you're… now…"

The Boss' eyes slowly closed, leaving Cinder kneeling over his now unconscious body. Such a reunion should warrant some form of emotion. It was no surprise that Cinder was smiling…

* * *

**Back At the Penthouse…**

* * *

The helipad was flying away into the distance, likely headed off to see to it that the chopper was stored away back into the airport hangar.

"Ah, I see the entire team has arrived safe and sound…"

The girls looked towards the sound of the voice and found a redhead sitting in a bean bag beside the pool, staring heavily at her computer screen through her glasses. They also didn't fail to notice that the woman and man they saw days ago was flanking the tech girl in her seat.

"Um, hi…" Ruby said, which was pretty appropriate considering how they didn't know one of them and the other two they kind of fought to a standstill the last time they met.

"Hello, ladies. Great to see the Boss ensured you four made it out of hell alive and unharmed, save for a couple bruises," The brunette with the intense glare said to them, though they assumed the glare was supposed to be natural and not intimidating.

"Er, thanks…" Weiss said, not quite sure how to take that.

"Kinzie, any word from the Boss yet?" the man with the shades beside her asked.

"Trying for him now…" she simply responded, all business. "Boss, come in. Boss, are you there?"

There was a long pause before she was finally answered.

"Sorry… but he's out at the moment. I have to thank team RWBY for their help in accelerating his capture. We'd give you a reward, but… I think that knowing that you're the sole reason he's been captured is reward enough," a cold, slow and even female voice said over the mic.

"Now you just wait a goddamn minute!" the man said before the voice decided to fade away.

"Negotiation talks will be made in a few days. We'll contact you. Farewell…"

"Fuck! No, you'll get over here so we can fight this out like men instead of pussies!"

No voice responded that time and it was safe to say that the communicator was destroyed.

The man began brooding and twitching and then quickly turned towards the girls.

"Hey, we're sorry that-"

"Oh so it was you!" the woman had said and, as if on cue, both her and the other man took out a pair of pistols, aiming them at each of the girls' foreheads.

"Shaundi, Gat, wait!" Kinzie said, differentiating from her usual calm tone.

"Wait for what? They're here, he's not. Even the woman said it was their fault. Either they need to die or they need to leave."

"Now hold on, let's just all calm down…" Ruby quietly said before guns shot the ones aimed at the girls out of their holders' hands. Everyone turned around to see four new arrivals to the city of Steelport scene.

"Are we too late to this party?" the bright blonde of the group asked.

"Jaune… It seems we're in the middle of a hostage negation here. Now's not the time to be making jokes…" the redhead said.

"Ooh, a hostage negotiation. How much should we bid? I don't know about you guys but I want the blonde one and the red one."

"Nora… this is what was meant about not making jokes…"

"I'm not joking. The Ice Queen and the Moody one have boys to buy them back. We have to get the red and yellow one with a partner!"

"Nora!" the rest of team JNPR yelled out, forcing her to stop her rambling.

"Shaundi, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Gat asked as he watched the two teams of four group together.

"Yeah, this town is even more shitty than before…"

* * *

**A/N: I thought "Why wouldn't I immediately post another chapter after the last one?" and this was the result. Moves fast, not very descriptive, but there's a reason for that... I suck XD. P.S. My sister also took my PS3 for Mass Effect day and left me with this computer. I guess the fans just lucked out today...**


	8. Chapter 8

**RWBY and the Third Street Saints**

* * *

**Chapter 08: Typical, Classy Saints Fashion**

* * *

**At An Undisclosed Location…**

* * *

_"Awesome… A reunion with my dear sweet ex and then I fall unconscious… This day is turning out so much better than expected…"_

I feel around to try and figure out where I am before I realize that moving is going to be impossible. Turns out that me lying in the center of what seemed like the result of a genocide of White Fang members was enough to categorize me as a dangerous threat. At least dangerous enough to be kept prisoner in my very own room.

I looked around, somewhat thankful they had decided not to blindfold me, and found truly nothing of interest. The room was pretty damn empty for the most part. It was also dark, save for the lone light in the center of the room giving what I was supposed to believe an ample amount of light for the time being. I looked to my arms and legs and realized I was chained to the walls. Funny, perhaps this was karma for the whole team RWBY incident all those days ago. Only difference between then and now… I wasn't mean enough to have the restraints tight enough to chafe the skin.

It was a small room, it was dark in here and worst of all… I was pretty fucking hungry. But beside the personal issues I held at the moment, one fact had remained. The White Fang might as well be finished here in Steelport. Gat and Shaundi would burn the world over easily if it meant getting me back, just as I'd do for them, and that's not even taking team RWBY into account. All I had to hope for was that I lived long enough to actually see them when they find me. I guess a good sign in this case is that I hadn't been tortured or killed yet so perhaps I was more valuable in my current state.

BANG!

BANG!

_"Well that's a change. Two loud gunshots that could alert everyone on base and they just so happened to go off outside the door to this room. And as a beautiful finishing touch I've even heard the accompanying sound of two bodies hitting the ground. Heh, I hope those were lethal…"_

I watched as the door opened and in walked… Cinder?

"You know, if you want to get back together it'll take a bit more than just a rescue, hot stuff," I said as she slowly walked over to release me from my restraints. I couldn't quite read her though, seeing as she held a straight face as she walked over to me. She didn't show any sign of worry or fear. And how the hell did she know where I was anyway?

"And if you wish to be freed I suggest you shut that mouth of yours and let me work…"

"Fine, fine. I suppose I can drop the banter just this once. Though, now I remember why I don't like you so much…"

She stopped and stared me dead in the eyes.

"I can always just leave, you know…"

"I'm just poking fun…"

"Mmhmm, that's what I thought…"

Before she could continue a group of White Fang entered the room.

"Well shit…" I mumbled to myself. Cinder, all the while, pulled out an auburn pistol and aimed it at them, leaning back against me to I guess shield me. Hell, all I know was that I wasn't complaining.

"Let's hope you've still got what it takes, Cinder," I said, slightly nervous about the whole situation.

"I can assure you…" Cinder said as her free hand lit up, making me think there was a bit more to her than I initially knew from last time, "I've definitely still got it."

* * *

**The Saints Penthouse...**

* * *

"So, we're supposed to go rescue this… person from the hands of the White Fang?" Pyrrha said as she looked at the sketchy photo Yang took of the Boss. Currently all of teams RWBY and JNPR were in the living room, discussing… strategy?

"Yup," Ruby responded without hesitation.

"And he's supposed to be powerful enough to do this," Nora asked as she pointed to the picture on the news channel of a crater full of White Fang, "As well as freely mimic any semblance he sees?"

"Yes," Ruby said.

"And it doesn't strike you as strange that he's just newly discovering these abilities?" Pyrrha asked as she strained her eyes trying to get more detail out of the picture, mind you detail that was not there.

"What do you mean, Pyrrha? Something doesn't fit?" Blake asked her.

"I mean that most people can't call on that much power when they're newly discovering themselves. Either he's special or there's a bigger picture going on here."

"Mmhmm, Mmhmm, Pyrrha, where is your proof?" Jaune asked with an accusatory finger.

"Oh, um, well…" Pyrrha slowly drew out her response, not wanting to tell Jaune what was on everyone's mind.

"Oh silly Jaune, you're the proof," Nora finished for Pyrrha, not much of a care in the world.

"Hey, that's… not entirely untrue…" Jaune responded as he took a seat and put his head in his hands.

"Well, that aside," Nora continued, seemingly unaware of what she'd just done to Jaune's pride, "If we're going to go get Yang's boyfriend back, we need to act fast!"

"Oh, wait, hold up, he's not my boyfriend," Yang said in defense before she flinched back when Nora appeared in her face in under not time at all.

"Nope, no excuses. He's in your phone, it's a fact. No objections!" Nora said, leaving Yang to simmer on that thought for a moment.

"Um, excuse me, but these three here wanted to know what he looked like," Yang defensively said as she referenced her other three teammates. Put on the spot they all just whistled and looked away inconspicuously. If anything, they'd just admitted their guilt right there.

"Oh, so it's a love… hexagon?" Nora said, attempting to be observant.

"I don't believe they work that way…" Ren quietly said, though he was loud enough to be heard by a quickly agreeing crowd.

"So…" Pyrrha said as she looked at the rest of team RWBY, "What's the big story there?"

"We just wanted to see his face…" Ruby said, answering for everyone.

"Really? Why?" Jaune asked.

"It's not our fault that there's a lack of details of certain people around here," Weiss said as she crossed her arms.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jaune asked. "You've been here for, like, a week and you're telling me you've never seen his face?"

"It's not like we haven't seen it…" Blake slowly said as she stood there in thought, "It's just that we've never really observed him well enough to remember what he looks like is all…"

"A likely excuse!" Jaune said with an accusatory voice.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha said softly, "Lay off them, will you?"

"Fine…"

BANG!

A lone pistol shot rang out and both teams quickly turned to source to find both Gat and Shaundi at the archway into the living room.

"So, what, this is all you kids are made of?" Gat asked as he shook his head.

"Excuse me?" Yang asked, obviously offended by what one of the top Saints Lieutenants had said. From the looks on everyone else's face, she surely wasn't the only one.

"You ladies heard me," Gat said, intentionally including Ren and Jaune in that statement, "This is what it's come to, huh? Sitting around all day, talking about the Boss? But what are you doing when it comes to devising a plan to rescue him?"

"Um, didn't you hear your computer friend yesterday? He willingly, voluntarily sacrificed his own freedom for ours," Blake said, using his own words against them.

"You ever heard of a contingency plan, kid?" Shaundi asked her.

"I'm sure we all have," Blake responded, edging her on, trying to get her to the point.

"Well how about this? Why would he let four people get captured and then launch a rescue pan with only himself… well in this case maybe five, instead of using himself as bait and getting the eight of you to assault the White Fang and smoke them out, finding their base of operations?"

"That's… actually very insightful," Blake said as she thought about it for a moment.

"Exactly," Gat said, "And here I thought he was an idiot for entrusting you brats with his safety."

"We are not brats," Ruby quickly intervened, "We are Huntresses… in training."

"Yeah, that sounds A LOT better kid…" Shaundi said as she shook her head.

She moved forward and laid down a map on the center table in the room.

"Okay, here's the plan…" Gat said as he took a few steps forward to stand beside Shaundi. The time for kids was over. It was time that the adults took control of the situation.

"Memorize this well," Gat said as he waved a hand over the map, "for this is the city of Steelport. Now, you two will take your respective teams and head to these two sides of the city. Red, your team will head to this section, it's called Stanfield, and weak blonde boy and your team will head to Carver Island."

Ignoring the whining from said weak blonde boy and the red one proved effective. With no sense in trying to continue an argument that Gat was ignoring they quickly quieted down in which case Gat had decided to continue.

"As for Shaundi and myself, we'll be heading to the airport in New Colvin to steal a jetliner. On said jetliner there will be tanks and a ton of Saints armed with explosives, rifles and these," Gat said, holding up an object that made both guys and girls shy away from the mere sight of it.

"Um, why do you have THAT on your bat?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh this? It makes this an effective weapon for the frontlines," Gat said as if the special weapon he held was common.

"Wouldn't it be more effective to just use the bat instead of the covering on it?" Pyrrha asked, clearly not used to the mindset of the Saints. She also wasn't aware that she was on the losing side of that argument.

"Geez, fine, we won't use it," Gat said dismissively to the girl. A sign of relief hit everyone's face and with a wave of his hand the two teams set off, leaving Gat and Shaundi standing alone in the room.

…

…

…

"You lied, didn't you?" Shaundi asked Gat.

"This here bat will make a grand reappearance in this war, Shaundi. Besides, the redhead won't see it until we storm the White Fang hang out."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"We'll air drop some Saints in tanks to bring down the outer walls, and then we'll raid them with rifles and dildo bats. What is there to be known for sure?"

"No, I meant how do you know where the White Fang are holed up?"

"Oh, that? Those two teams are going to draw them out."

"Draw them out, how?"

"Kinzie says that the more White Fang that are defeated need to be reinforced. Pinpoint the biggest location that they emerge from and that would be their base."

"Whatever, let's just get the Boss back," Shaundi said as she picked an SMG off the table.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Gat said as he followed her out.

* * *

**At An Undisclosed Location…**

* * *

I loved to watch a woman walk away from me, much like Cinder was now. The only thing I disliked in this situation was the fact that the both of us were restrained and being dragged off for experimental tests. At least, they said it was for experimental tests. I just didn't want to become the poor frog from biology that got cut up and ground into mincemeat for the sick pleasure of these White Fang fucks.

"So, Cinder, I'll just pick you up when I break free later," I said, poorly starting a conversation with my would-be savior. Turns out she can hold her own in a fight, but when the numbers keep coming she just tires out. At least my previous room was filled to the brim with the unconscious or dead bodies of these pieces of shit. I loved her for doing at least that much.

"I'll probably be dead before you ever get there…" Cinder said, the usual confidence in her tone completely removed.

"At least it's like old times?"

"As I recall, old times was you and I bickering back and forth one second and kissing each other the next. Never would you ever have gotten me in this position."

"Hey, I've pinned you once."

"Mmhmm, and what happened after that?"

"I got burned… literally, and then you threw the break up bomb on me. Wow talk about reminiscing on the GOOD times of our time together."

"Shut up, both of you!" a guard said, using his most intimidating voice. Either he was new to this or I was bat-shit insane because he wasn't very convincing.

"Or wha-" I never got to finish as he jammed the side of his rifle into my head. Yup, I was bat-shit insane. I'd have to make an important note of that before I put it in my 'Who Gives A Shit' mental folder.

When we reached a branch in the hall they pulled Cinder down one way and took me down the other. Looks like we were breaking up. Again. Oh the lovely irony. I stayed quiet as they dragged me into a room and strapped me onto a table. They left me there with a White Fang in a, you guessed it, white lab coat.

"Hmm, you're Aura level is tremendous. Seeing as you're going to lose your own sense of will in a little bit, allow me to explain to you your fate. First, I'm going to put this into you," he said as he held up an eyeball with a red iris, "which will enhance your abilities ten-fold. Then I'll implant this into you," he said as he held up a small micro-chip, "Which will give us complete control over your sense of free will. In short, you'll become a very powerful puppet."

I really didn't care what he was saying, seeing as none of it would be allowed to happen and I'd be rescued before any of it. No, the focus of my attention was on something else entirely.

"Um, yeah, I have a question," I said.

"Go ahead," he calmly said as he got some tools out.

"Why the fuck would you make me stronger AND THEN take control of me? Why not do it the other way around or even at the same time?" I asked.

"Boss' orders," he said.

"Your Boss is one dumb ass bitch…"

"I'll be sure to tell her that," he said.

I wasn't completely sure what was about to happen next but I knew one thing was for certain… I had to get out of this place…

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 8. It's rushed, it's lengthy, it's timely, it's... not my absolute best. Fair warning, next chapter will take a moment since I'll actually take time to *shudder* reread it and get out all the grammar errors. In the meantime, please, enjoy the thought that I care, cause I do, and leave a review to tell me what you would like to see next. Until next chapter, please enjoy these parting words...**

**...**

**Bye Peoples**


End file.
